Remember me
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: Eren Jeager habia tenido una vida maravillosa con su amante y esposo Rivaille Ackerman, por lo que en los recuerdos durante sus sueños podia ver, sin embargo, no podia saber cuantos de ellos eran reales y cuales solo parte de su demencia. Gran sorpresa la que se lleva al saber de la vida actual de su "ex-esposo" Rivaille Ackerman. Mal summary. Denle una oportunidad:(


Hola amigos, esta es mi primera vez en fanfiction, se trata de un pequeño one-shot que habia tenido ganas de escrbir desde hace un tiempo, sin embargo, no eh tenido tiempo, y como repito, es mi primera vez ( **por lo menos escribiendo)** , por lo que espero les guste

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, su creador es Hajime Isayama y yo solo uso a sus personajes para hacer cosas cochinotas y màs (NO) cannon que mi virginidad xDD**

 **Declaimer: es RiRen**

 **Advertencias: Lemon. Angs. Un Eren hijo de puta. Vocabulario ofensivo y nada fuera de lo normal**

 **Les dejo de joder, y espero disfruten la lectura:3**

.

.

.

.

.

Era 23 de marzo. Osea. Mi cumpleaños.

Las paredes, alcochonadas de esos suaves y mullidos tapizados color blanco, ayudando, no... mas bien alejandome de la posible y segura muerte. Que facil seria estampar mi cabeza contra ellos y hacerme trizas los cesos una y otra vez, sin embargo, el alcochonamiendo en los muros me impedia terminar lo màs pronto con mi desgracia.

Y habian pasado tres años... ¿o eran cuatro? La verdad ya ni recordaba o siquiera sabia el poque me encontraba aquì. Y es que recuerdo que Rivaille, mi amado esposo, me recordo volver ya hace los exactos tres años y medio, sin embargo hasta ahora no sabia su paradero. A veces escucho pisada fuera de mi puerta, intento hablar, pero se que no me escuchan, o si es que lo hacen, solo se dignan a pasar de largo o a hacer un estupido y nada apropiado comentario.

Mis brazos estan entumecido desde hace un par de horas y solo tengo ganas de liberarlos aunque se un poco y descansar de... de este jodido martirio.

Estoy seguro de que si me pudiera ver en un espejo en este momento, las ojeras estarìan aun mas maracadas y oscureidas que hace un mes, no paro de bostezar y la verdad es que derrepente me molestan las pequeñas lagrimillas que se me escapan por culpa de estos y el sueño que no me deja conseguir mi pesado imsomnio, desgraciadamente tampoco las puedo limpiar. Hace ya dos semanas que no me dan alimento; las personas que -rara vez- entran por aquella puerta gris, de al menos unos cien o mas quilos de hierro puro y solido, solo pasan a dar un mirada de pena y se largan casi de inmedito. Recuerdo que las primeras veces intente escapar, las voces de alla afuera me decian que debia intentarlo, y si no lo lograba esa vez, podia ser la siguiente, y la que seguia de esa, y de esa la otra; las risas se alejaban riendo, diciendome que era un inepto... ¿que era eso?

Seguro era algun sinonimo de luchador, ¿O me equivoco?

Recuerdo a Rivailler haberme llamado varias veces asi, pero no recuerdo muy bien el significado

Rivaille.

Tengo un pequeño cuaderno, esta forrado de color verde, como mis ojos segun las personas desconocidas, en donde, me atrevo a decir, a veces dibujo un poco, se me da bastante bien a decir verdad, al igual que la escritura. Pero lo que mas me gusta de ese cuaderno no es la bonita portada llena de palabras al azar en manuscrita escritas con tinta negra, o tal vez la infinidad de poemas que te provocan una paz indescriptible o con lo que te sientes familiarizados al instante, hechos a mano con una fina caligrafia; tampoco el que sea grueso y de al menos unas doscientas hojas aproximadamente, me atreveria a decir que un poco mas; no, no era eso.

Lo que mas me gusta de este, es la pequeña inscripcion, hasta la ultima hoja, que destaca tambien con una bella caligrafia, sin embargo, un tanto diferente a la mia en muchos y pocos aspectos. Tiene una fecha y creo desifrar que ya lleva tiempo alli, ya que tiene una pequeña mancha al costado, parece ketchup, si no fuera tan vieja, tal vez lograria saber de que es aunque sea con el indefinido pero apenas perceptible olor; pero no solo eso, tambien esta un tanto arrugada, y no recuerdo, al menos, haber hecho yo eso. Ese cuaderno es como un tesoro entre estas cuatro paredes que no puedo abandonar o hacerle daño alguno a unas de las pequeñas tiras que deja cuando alguna de las hojas es -no contantemenete- arrancada. Dejando de lado el cuaderno, en el cual tal ve màs tarde esciba o dibuje otra de las extrañas cosas en mis sueños, observo un punto indefinido por un momento.

Suspiro volteando la mirada a la pequeña ventana que deja entrar un poco de luz en la habitaciòn. Sonrio. Siempre que tengo la oportunidad y no me dan uno de mis tantos ataques, miro por horas y horas la luz que se asoma por aquella recangular ventana de unos 30x15 centimentros, me trae un tanto de nostalgia, no recuerdo muy bien el porque pero... creo sentirlo dentro de mi...

.

.

/

.

.

 _\- Oi, Eren, ¿que haces cerca de la ventana? -pregunto un azabache, cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropa de la temporada, la cual se encontraba de muy mal clima._

 _\- Oh... amor, pues...-el castaño se encogio un poco en su lugar- estaba mirando un poco, ya sabes... para ver si de casualidad viene Mikasa..._

 _\- ¿Invitante a la mocosa? -gruño Rivaille._

 _\- S-se que tu y ella no se llevan muy bien, sin embargo... esta embarazada y se acaba de enterar, asi que me pareceria agradable que llegara de visita como prometio y de paso, no se... platicar de que me eh perdido por alla y..._

 _\- Eren..._

 _\- ¿Si...?_

 _\- Sabes que esa muchacha y yo nos llevamos como agua y aceite, no puedo tenerla un poco cerca sin siquiera querer ponerle las manos en el cuello, y no precisamenere para darle un masaje -comento queriendo parecer gracioso, sin logarlo._

 _\- Eso no fue gracisos._

 _\- Oh vamos, no seas amargado..._

 _\- Mira quien lo dice..._

 _\- Oi, ¿que tratas de insinuar, ah?_

 _\- Insinuo que...¿porque no intentas llevarte aunque sea un poco con ella?, segun tu es una mocosa por ser como es y tu eres exactamente gual, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-Me has atrapado, sin embargo mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa ante tu peticion. Es... un tanto dificil -torcio la boca, intentando hacer un gesto de fastidio._

 _\- No, no es verdad -se quejo crandoze un poco de brazos._

 _-Eren, por favor... no peleemos por tales cosas, ¿quieres?_

 _\- Y tu llevate bien con mi hermana por favor, ¿quieres? -repitio, haciendo cabrear un tanto al mayor._

 _\- ¿En cerio, mocoso?_

 _\- Es que... por favor Rivaille, no te pido que se hagan amigos, pero si que traten de aceptar sus diferencias. Ella es mi hermana y tu mi esposo, no puedo dejar que esten como perro y gato en cada reunion familiar..._

 _\- Mocoso...-susurro- tu sabes bien el porque de nuestra competitividad, no se puede dejar de un dia para o-!_

 _\- Han sido años, Rivaille. Tres años -le corto el moreno- y... puede que no lo comprenda del todo, pero lo que tu si debes entender es que su enamoramiento por mi ya esta en el pasado, y aun sino fuera asi, estoy contigo y ella a un poco menos de tener una familia, seria casi casi imposible... sin contar que nunca te engañaria..._

 _\- Eso lo se, pero no solo es por eso y nuestras competitividad por ti hace años, que obvio yo gane...-agrego con orgullo, haciendo sonrojar un poco al menor- pero... detesto que sea tan cercana a ti..._

 _\- Rivaille Lance Ackerman... ¿estas celoso? -inquirio el castaño con diversion._

 _\- ¿Que?, no digas estupideces mocoso, el frio te esta afectando -un tanto avergonzado, fruncio el ceño- y habando de frio, ¿porque carajos solo llevas eso?_

 _El castaño alzo una ceja por las palabras de Rivaille, bajando enseguida la vista preguntadose que tenia de malo su vestimenta. Un par de cortos shorts color beish y la playera holgada de color azul oscuro que transparentaba las mas oscura debajo de esa._

 _\- ¿Que tiene de malo...?_

 _\- Mas bien que no tienes, ¿quieres atrapar una hipotermia o que?_

 _\- ¿Ah...?, claro que no. Es solo que, bueno, estamos dentro de la casa con la calefaccion a no se cuantos grados, ¿que sentido tiene estar como un pinguino, lleno de muchas capaz de ropa, si me encuentro dentro de la calidez de mi casa?_

 _\- En cerio que pareces un mocoso... aun si estamos dentro de la casa, yo estoy que me cago del frio y vestido como uno de los pinguinos que mencionas..._

 _\- Puede que sea tu edad, ya vas para los treinta y...- el pelinegro ya no escuho mas, ¿le estaba diciendo viejo?, porque si era asi, le demostraria porque era que aun parecia, con pesar, tener mas de veintidos y cacho._

 _Un minutos, eh incluso un poco menos de este basto para tener de espaldas en el sillon al quisquillsos astaño, siendo presa de los fuertes y palidos brazos del Ackerman cubiertos con almenos dos livianas playeras, la chamarra, campera y sus guantes cubriendole las manos. Eren miro desde la muñeca, pasando al antebrazo y subiendo un tanto mas hasta llegar a los penetranes ojos grises que le miraban desde arriba, capando lentamente la situacion y sonrojandose al instanstes al acabar de unir todas las piezas._

 _-¿Q-q-que es lo que te ocurre? -chillo avergonzado por la intima y comprometedora situacion._

 _El azabache miro con excitacion el hermoso sonrojo de su joven amante, ignorando sus quejas y bajando lentamenete hasta atrapara aquellos apetitosos y sonrojados labios. Sus mentes se nublaron y Eren dejo de reullir para disfrutar apenas un poco del humedo beso. Sus lenguas, asperamente humedas se juntaron haciendo una danza, como si de una coreografias se tratase, la practica de siempre, la que comenzaban cada que el azabache se lanzaba sin previo aviso al oji-verde, o de plano este tentaba al peli-negro provocandole con alguna camisa holgada, pulcramente blanca y mostrando sus deliciosos y morenos muslos._

 _Los besos de Rivaille subieron un poco la intensidad, robandole leves suspiros al castaño y haciendolo perder dentro de si, llendo de un lado a otro sin una destino o punto asegurado al cual seguir o parar._

 _Las traviesas manos bajaron hasta tomar la delicada cintura, subiendo un tanto la holgada playera, explorando un poco mas hasta acariciar el plano y tonificado abomen, Eren gimio, producto de las expertas caricias de su amante, pendiendose de nuevo en ese habismo del que sabia no saldria hasta haber satisfecho sus deceos lujuriosos..._

 _\- Eren..., regresa, Eren..._

 _\- ¿Que dices, Riva -ah-! aille..?_

 _\- Eren... regresa..._

 _\- Ri..._

 _\- ¡EREN!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¡EREN!, ¡DESPIERTA, EREN!

\- ¿mmhh...?

El castaño pudo al fin abrir los ojos, cerrandolos casi al instantes al sentir esa molesta luz perturbando su vista, la cual a los segundo se acomodo mirando a la persona a su lado. Era el mismo tipo de siempre.

\- ¿Que... que me paso? -pregunto con la voz ronca y entrecortada, producto de su falta de alimentos y liquidos para beber.

\- Te has asfixiado, segun aseguro el guardia.

\- ¿Asfixidado...? pero, ¿como?

\- Nadie tiene idea, se supone que por algo te pusimo en esa area asegurada, pero te sacamos de alli apenas vimos tu estado... Eren... lo siento

¿Què...? ¿porque Armin se disculpaba?, Espera... ¿como es que conozco el nombre de este sujeto?, en mi vida lo eh visto. Aunque...

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? -dude en preguntarlo. Sin embargo apenas mire el alrededor me covenci por completo.

\- Adelante, estas en tu pleno derecho.

-¿quie eres y como sabes mi nombre?

Un incomodo silencio lleno la habitacion de repente, y es que, hablando en cerio, no conocia a este sujeto de algun lado. Al principio crei que era al tipo que siempre me llevaba alimento a mi habitacion del manicomio, pero su debil silueta no reflejaba la del mismo hombre robusto y de cabello azulado que entraba cada noche o a media tarde cada dos semana, y en casos extremos, un mes.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me dormi mientras recordaba nostalgicamente algo sobre mirar una ventana, con lo cual magicamente soñe justamente ese dia, y... despues... nada.

Alce de nuevo la vista encontrandome con la cabeza de sujeto rubio agachada, sus manos hechas puño y sosteniendo con fuerza la tela floja del regazo de su pantalon.

\- ¿N-no me recuerdas...? -logre escucharlo decir, a lo cual aun sabiendo que no me veia, asenti haciendo un sonoro "mhh" que se escucho por la habitacion y dio a entender como un "Sì"

Un exagerado suspiro salio de sus labios, haciendome mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que me aclarase las cosas aunque sea un poco. Sus azulados ojos, por lo que note, me miraron con la pena incrusta en ellos, ademas de una inmensa tristeza. Se aclaro disimuladamente la voz, al igual que se tallo levemente los ojos y de nuevo me encaro, solo que esta vez con el ceño levemenete fruncido.

\- Mi nombre es Armin Arlert, tengo veintidos años, soy especialista en psicologia, pediatria y tengo un doctorado desde los dieciseis años. Me gradue gracias a mis dos mejores amigos. Estoy felizmente casado con un hombre maravilloso llamado Erwn Smith. Tengo dos hijas maravillosas de las cuales una es adoptada y... Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jeager son mis mejores amigos-.

Un pequeño escalofrio me recorrio lentamente por la columna haciendome temblar. Cuando de sus labios salio mi nombre y el familiarmente "Mikasa", del que parece pertenecer a una chica, me dio la sensacion de ya habre escuchado aquella voz, en otras ocasiones, pero... no sabia en donde.

\- ¿De donde te conozco? - pregunte llendo directamente al punto. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran estupido rodeos.

\- Como ya mencione, somos mejores amigos desde que me mude al vecindario donde vivian Mikasa; tu hermana adoptiva, tu madre; Carla y tu padre a los siete años. Despues de un tiempo fallecieron mis padres llendo a una de sus tantas emergencias, dejandome huerfano, por lo cual tu madre me adopto, porque... bueno, tu padre los abandonos un poco antes de eso llendose con su amante, pero ese no es el punto... y...

\- ¿Donde esta Rivaille? -listo, tenia la respuesta a la anterior pregunta. La que seguia era la importante.

\- Èl, bueno... veras Eren, durante su matrimonio tuvieron ustedes un par de problemas y... no se si deba yo cortarte esto, ¿sabes?

\- Dijiste me que responderias mis preguntas. Responde.

El pequeño cuerpo del rubio temblo. Tenia confianza en que Eren no le haria nada, por el momento, pero no estaba de mas estar precavido, ademas de que apenas y le reconocia, tambien se preguntaba si tal vez debia ser muy directo con el o ser los mas delicado posible con las palabras.

Sabia que la inestabilidad mental de su mejor amigo no estaba del todo bien, por lo que, despues de pensarselo complicadamente, por la inquisidora mirada que le daba Eren, prefirio llamar a Erwin. Si, seria lo mejor.

Despues de dejar unos quince minutos solo en la habitacion a Eren, para esperar a Erwin, cuando la indescriptible cabellera de este aparecio, ademas de su fornido perfil, no pudo evitar acercarse a darle un delicado y leve humedo beso a su rubio esposo. Cuando se separaron, no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos, una perfecta conexion de azules claros y sonreirse mutuamente.

\- ¿Hace mucho que desperto? -pregunto el rubio de cejas grandes, afirmando el paso hacia la habitacion que su novio le habia dicho por telefono.

\- Hace una hora màs o menos, ¿porque?

\- Solo las dudas, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Mikasa?

-¡Mierda!, lo siento, enseguida le hablare.

-Trata que sea lo pronto posible, sino cuando se entere no tendra perdon sobre nosotros -hablo con al voz un tanto temblorosa Smith. Puede que sea un hombre duro ante cualquier cosa, excepto consu familia a menos de ser necesario, pero con la chica Ackerman era necesario cuando se trataba de Arlert o Jeager, aunque mas Jeager para ser exactos.

Armin asintio, desviandose un poco para ir a hacer la llamada, mientras Smith se acercaba a la puerta con el numero 34 en ella, llevo su brazo hasta la esquina para meter sus delgados dedos entre la pequeña abertura, aplicando fuerza para deslizarla lo suficiente y poder entrar con su cuerpo a la habiatcion.

En la cama descansaba Eren Jeager. Se le notaba cansado a leguas y sabia que si Ackerman -cualquiera de los dos- le viese asi, lo abrazarian o le consolarian expresando su triste semblante -mas la chica que el otro-, para despues hecharse la culpa de antemano o mirarlo a el y/o Armin inquisidoramente, como queriendole matar con una simple mirada.

Cerro la puerta tras sus espaldas, caminando hasta llegar al borde de la pequeña y, hasta viendole de lejos, nada comoda cama.

De repente, aquellas gemas aguamarina se abrieron, sorprendiendo disimuladamente a Smith, pero si haciendole tragar saliva.

\- ¿Tu eres Erwin? -pregunto aun viendolo Eren, mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos con la palma de su mano.

¿Armin le habria dicho como se llamaba?, o, ¿que tal si escucho mientras le llamaba por telefono?. No, su pequeño rubio le comento que estaba fuera de la habitacion de Eren apenas comenzaron la leve conversacion. Si, seguro fue la primera.

-Asi es. Erwin Smith a tus ordenes.

-Aja -su semblante cambio de somnoliento a fruncir el ceño- Armin me dijo que tu me contarias absolutamente todo y... un poco sobre Rivaille y su paradero... -susurro esto en un

Un pequeño deje de brillo se mostro en los ojos aguamaria del moreno, haciendo sentir un tanto mal a Erwin por lo que estaba apunto de contarle, sin embargo sabia bien el porque estaba alli y debia cumplir su palabra con el oji-azul de su esposo.

Mirando la silla de madera a sus espaladas, estiro su brazo hasta tomarla del borde, acercandola para poder sentarse en ella. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y revolvio levemente su cabello, intentando buscar las palabras correctas e intentando hacer el menor contacto con el menor.

Suspiro.

\- Bien Eren, esto sera una larga historia...-

Smith sintio un revoltijo.

Eren un cosquilleo.

Y en algun lugar de Estados Unidos se encontraba un azabache mirado la television en su sala de estar, justo cuando cambio al canal "acumuladores"* de DH&H, un estornudo retumbo por toda la sala, haciendole verse auto-confundido.

-Creo que me enfermare... bueno, al menos no mas que ellos .-hablo refiriendose a las personas "acumula-basura".

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer:3**

 **Si notan algua falta de ortografias haganmelo saber, por favor.**

 **Si les gusto, y no es tanto pedir, estaria encantada de que me regalaran un rewiev:((**

 **En fin, eso fue todo por hoy, y no, no se cuando lo continuare xD, pero espero sea lo mas pronto posible.**

 **Elii fuera:)**


End file.
